


Perfection

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gladnis Week Day One, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Porn, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Ignis and Gladio have a brand new bed to break in.Day One of Gladnis Week.





	Perfection

Gladio slid the leather tongue under the metal loop reverently, and then shifted back to admire his handiwork. “Comfortable?” he asked.

Ignis, naked, scarred, and beautiful on the bed gave the cuffs a tug. They didn't give, but the leather was soft, and padded, and he gave an approvingly thoughtful purr of response. “Yes,” he said.

Gladio stroked Ignis's unblemished cheek with the backs of his fingers. Milky pale eyes found his face, somehow, and the corner of a scarred mouth turned upwards in a smile as Ignis tucked his cheek into Gladio's touch. He loved this man. He loved his eyes and his nose and his lip, he loved the brutal bloom of tattered skin down his cheek and across his brow. He'd hated them for so long, seeing them as marks of his own failure, of his weakness as a Shield.

_Not everything is about you_ , Ignis had said, when the world had turned dark and Noct was lost and the thought of losing yet more to darkness and daemons had almost crippled him.

_Not everything is about Noct, either_ , he'd snapped back, voice raised in anger and fear as Ignis had walked out, determined to face the dangers of the darkness alone.

The scars Ignis bore weren't about him, he'd realised, nor were they about Noct, or the rest of the world. They were Iggy's scars, and he'd earned them through trials and tests of will and strength and loyalty, the same way Gladio had earned his. Ignis had the scars because of who he was; they weren't a mark of anyone's failure, but of Ignis's strength and success.

It had taken Gladio too long to realise that. Nearly ten years of darkness, clinging to hope on the brink of despair, had forced him to think. Reconciliation had come in stages, as they'd broken down their relationship and rebuilt it anew, with the old pieces, but in a new shape. First as friends, and then as fighting partners, and once the light had returned, as lovers.

Gladio had never thought he could love Ignis more, but every day he found a new way, a new reason.

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Ignis's lips, feeling their softness against his own, and that small thrill that went up his spine as Ignis opened up beneath him and allowed Gladio in to taste him. Ignis was soft, and warm, and yielding under Gladio's mouth, his tongue greeting Gladio's gently, and Gladio indulged himself, taking all Ignis had to offer.

The headboard of the bed gave a soft creak as Gladio pulled away. Iggy's arms were strained against the cuffs, and Gladio chuckled. “Careful,” he warned, “we just got this bed, you don't want to break it yet.”

“I thought that was the whole point?” Ignis retorted, but he relaxed, and settled back anyway. “It has to be able to take the strain.”

Gladio moved down the bed and climbed between Iggy's knees, spreading them slowly with his palms. Ignis offered no resistance, letting Gladio part his legs and hooking his ankles around the back of Gladio's thighs. “Not the strain of you trying to escape,” Gladio pointed out. “Just things it's actually gonna go through.”

“You're saying I'll never want to escape your bed?” Ignis asked, lifting his hips as Gladio settled his hands under them and pulled Ignis into his lap. There was a challenge in his tone, and Gladio grinned at it, pressing in, and down, and close, his cock running into the cleft of Ignis's ass and sending a spark of pleasure through his groin.

“Our bed,” Gladio corrected, “and not if I'm doing it right,” he added, and pressed a kiss against Ignis's throat.

Ignis turned his head and arched his neck, letting Gladio graze his teeth against soft pale flesh. Ignis loved being bitten, he loved being marked, but he hated others seeing the marks afterwards, so Gladio moved lower down his throat, brushing his tongue over the fading mark from last time before selecting a clear patch of skin near Iggy's collarbone, and sucked it into his mouth. He bit down, letting Ignis feel his teeth, and Gladio felt Ignis gasp and arch under him, drawing Gladio in with his legs so that his cock rubbed against him delightfully.

“Vampire,” Ignis taunted, when Gladio released the pressure and let Ignis's skin slip back into place. Gladio pressed a kiss to it in response. “Do get on with fucking me,” he said.

Gladio groaned and pressed his forehead to Iggy's chest. “I should spank your ass for that language,” he complained. Ignis swore next to never, but when he did, when that perfect mouth let slip a curse in that perfect accent, and always at the perfect time, it sent shivers of desire straight down to Gladio's cock.

“Next time,” Ignis said, and it sounded like a promise.

Gladio squeezed his eyes shut and pressed a kiss to Ignis's chest. Every day gave him a new way and a new reason to love him, it really did. He brought his hand between Iggy's legs and circled his fingers around his cock, stroking him firmly. Ignis's body gave a roll and he groaned with pleasure. “I'll hold you to that,” Gladio warned.

Gladio stroked him a little more firmly as he sat back up, enjoying the look of bliss on Ignis's face. Then he drew his hand away, gripping himself as he positioned himself at Iggy's entrance, still slick and open from earlier. Ignis had writhed and squirmed beautifully, pinned to the bed on his front while Gladio had fucked him with his fingers until he'd almost come. He'd almost let him, too; he'd looked and sounded that good when he was helplessly on the verge of orgasm.

He slid inside Ignis, taking a moment to marvel at his heat and softness as Ignis groaned with pleasure and want beneath him. When Ignis had relaxed under him again Gladio adjusted his hips, lifting them just so, and then drew back slowly. Ignis gave a long growl of pleasure that became a yelp when Gladio thrust back home, deep, and hard.

“Oh, Gladio,” Ignis groaned, arching into the bed as Gladio began to fuck him, slowly.

Gladio watched, enjoying the view of Ignis luxuriating in pleasure as he was steadily and sweetly fucked. His back arched and his head shifted in the pillows, his arms straining against the cuffs, and Gladio memorised it, every detail. He etched the vision of Ignis pressed back into the bed, mouth open around Gladio's name into his memory, saved it, and savoured it.

“You're so fucking beautiful,” he said, awe and wonder at this perfect, scarred angel being defiled so beautifully in his bed. He adjusted his grip, lifting one of Ignis's legs up onto his shoulder and bending low, crushing him into the sheets. Ignis's head pressed back into the pillows as he let free a desperate cry of pleasure at the new position, and the things it made Gladio's cock do inside him. “I'm going to make you come with my cock alone,” Gladio growled, his mouth near Iggy's ear.

Ignis gave a stuttered wordless cry as Gladio thrust into him hard, fast, and then drew back slowly. “I'm going to watch you come undone,” Gladio promised, rubbing the inside of Iggy's knee with his chin as he drew back, and then drove his cock deep inside Ignis again. “I'm going to fuck you until you beg,” he growled, punctuating the promise with another deep thrust that made Ignis yelp and squirm under him, “until the only name you remember is mine. Do you want that?”

He thrust again, not giving Ignis the chance to answer, taking his words and his breath away for him with the force of his hips, and the drive of his cock inside him. Ignis almost sobbed with pleasure, his breath coming in hard, noisy gasps as Gladio used every ounce of his strength to drag the man to the edge of coherence. “Iggy?” he commanded, not letting up his thrusts, not giving Ignis the breathing space to compose himself, “do you want that?”

“Yes,” Ignis answered, his voice strained and cracking. Gladio rewarded his effort with a slight adjustment of his position, hooking Ignis's other leg under the knee with his elbow and bringing it up. Ignis gave a cry, “ _Gladio_ , yes!”

Gladio gave a huff of satisfaction, and began to fuck Ignis in earnest. Ignis's grunts and pants and cries became a litany of pleasure, each starting to blend into the other. “Fuck you're perfect,” Gladio told him, bending in low to snarl the words against his ear. “You take my cock so well,” he growled, as Ignis tried and failed to cry his name, the word punctuated by exultations of needy pleasure. “I should keep you here and fuck you like this every day,” Gladio told him, “every morning, every night. I should steal you away and ruin you, Ignis.”

“ _Gladio_!” The name on Ignis's lips was a plea, and Gladio found Iggy's mouth and kissed it, hard. “Gladio, I can't,” he said, his lips moving against Gladio's own. 

Gladio shushed him, making a soothing noise at odds with the force and rhythm of his hips as he fucked Ignis with all his might. He was clinging to his own pleasure by force of will alone, determined to make Iggy come just from being fucked so hard and so well. He didn't want to ruin it by coming himself, yet. “Just a little more,” he promised, “you're almost there, you're doing so well.”

“Gladio!”

“Come for me, Iggy,” Gladio rasped, “you can do it, beautiful, come for me.”

Ignis gave a cry, his arms going tight against the restraints as he shivered and keened. Gladio felt him tighten up, his ass clenching around Gladio's cock as orgasm hit him in waves and Ignis spilled his pleasure in thick ropes against his own stomach. Gladio thrust into him a few more times, wringing more pleasure out of Ignis as he let his own orgasm break, and he spent himself deep inside Ignis.

They stilled together, sweating and panting, and Gladio found Ignis's mouth again to press a clumsy breathless kiss there. “You are glorious, Ignis Scientia,” he praised, “you're perfection.”

“You're not so bad yourself,” Ignis breathed.

Gladio withdrew slowly, with a slight wince, his muscles protesting like he'd spent too long in the gym. He'd feel it tomorrow, no doubt, and the sweet ache of fucking Ignis senseless would see him through another day of rebuilding. He let Iggy's legs down slowly onto the bed, rubbing at tight muscle tenderly as he did, and then reached up, and unbuckled his wrists.

Ignis seemed to collapse into the bed, and Gladio tugged him into both his arms and held him tight. “I love you,” he sighed.

Ignis didn't say it back. He didn't need to. He wrapped a weak arm around Gladio's back and tucked himself into Gladio's chest, and that was more than words could ever say. Gladio bent and pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Do you think the bed passes muster?” Ignis asked, after a few moments of quiet where they breathed each other in.

Gladio gave a thoughtful murmur. “Might have to re-test it later, just to be sure.”

The feeling of Ignis shaking with laughter in his arms was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go guys! I've got an entry for every single day.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [AtropaAzraelle](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/atropaazraelle), where you'll find all my Gladnis Week entries, and my fluff week entries, and me flailing wildly over the next couple of weeks.


End file.
